1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function adapter with a base housing, on which suspension hooks corresponding to the number of bus bars of a bus bar system are formed, which are offset with respect to each other in a longitudinal direction of the base housing in a manner corresponding to spacing of the bus bars, and which are accessible through contact rail receptacles for insertion of connecting contacts, which connect the inserted contact rails with the bus bars.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of bus bar adapters are known, which are designed as power supply, connection, equipment or sequencing adapters. These known adapters have a respective base housing, which is individually designed and adapted to the intended use. This requires a considerable outlay in tools for the various base housings, which cannot yet be produced in a cost-effective manner. This is additionally more difficult because there is a plurality of different bus bar systems, which differ from each other by the number of bus bars, in their cross section and by the spacing of the bus bars.
As indicated in European Patent Publications EP 0 642 197 B 1, EP 0 762 581 A1 and EP 0 762 582 A1, bus bar adapters are also known, which are combined from a lower adapter element and an upper adapter element. The two adapter elements are connected with each other by snap-in connections. The upper adapter elements can be connected with additional upper adapter elements, so that the structural size in the longitudinal direction of the bus bar system can be expanded for further installation equipment. However, in this case the design of the adapters is always limited to equipment adapters of a very defined structure and type of fastening of the installation equipment.